The Life Of Benjamin Racluse
by True Tigress
Summary: Canon to my Renesmee's Saga, this is the life Of Benjamin, the witchblood werewolf. Follow Benjamin through his life before Renesmee's Saga and see what events drove him to be like he is today. See what events happened in Benjamin's Tragic life that made his so withdraw. Rate T Abuse, murder, sex, language ect.


_**So, this story will be about Benjamin Racluses life before My Renesmee Triology, if you have not read them, go read them now! I am still updating them. This is just a small book, kinda like The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner, exept this is going to be highlighting the main events in Benjamin's life, to show what made his the way he is now-a-days. This is for my readers who have read Renesmee's Saga and wanted to know more about Benjamin, so here it is!**_

* * *

**The Life Of Benjamin Racluse**

* * *

**Chapter One**

**The Creation Of The Strigam Sanguis Fillis**

* * *

_After the first phase,  
after passionate nights and intimate days,  
only then would he let me trace  
the frozen river which ran through his face,  
only then would he let me explore  
the blown hinge of his lower jaw,  
and handle and hold  
the damaged, porcelain collar-bone,  
and mind and attend the fractured rudder of shoulder-blade,  
and finger and thumb the parachute silk of his punctured lung.  
Only then could I bind the struts  
and climb the rungs of his broken ribs,  
and feel the hurt  
of his grazed heart.  
Skirting along,  
only then could I picture the scan,  
the foetus of metal beneath his chest  
where the bullet had finally come to rest.  
Then I widened the search,  
traced the scarring back to its source  
to a sweating, unexploded mine  
buried deep in his mind,  
around which every nerve in his body had tightened and closed.  
Then, and only then, did I come close._

-Simon Armitige

* * *

Witches stood around, watching as the Maiden Crone had a lucid vision. The woman was babbling about a child born of two werewolves, a powerful race of children that would join the witches and help them take over the world.

But they had not believed her, they had not believed her and for that, they lashed her thirty times, ripping her skin from her bones, and then, she suffered a fate worse than anything, she would be slowly cooked alive in a small confined oven, and nobody had ever escaped this form of torture.

She tried as she burned to thing about happy memories, time spend with her lover, her beautiful, wild angel who was a werewolf. His name was Karamiz. She pictured his dark skin and his animalistic mud brown eyes that seemed to stare into her soul. She pictured the intimate days and passionate nights they had countlessly spent together.

And then she heard him, screams erupted from the coven of witches as Karamiz created carnage within their small camp. He killed each one, just as he realised what fate had befalled the love of his life. She felt the oven rock under the weight of him as he pulled the door open, and the instant relief his cool skin caused her was magical, and then the pain had stared. It was like something was freezing her from the inside, yet the freezing also burned, and she thought she was back in the oven once again as the werewolf venom took over her body.

She woke up mere days later, able to move without pain, but this confused her as she was sure she should have been dead by now.

That is when she had realised she had been turned into a werewolf, the only wish she had asked Karamiz not to do.

The only thing that he could have done to save her...

That night the witches from the opposite coven found out about Rosetta's transformation, they also knew about her visions, of the werewolf child that would grow and have extra ordinary powers. Now that they had two werewolves, what could stop them?

Rosetta agreed to have a child, and only ten days later, she gave birth to Benjamin.

She loved her child with a fierce intensity, but she knew that he really belonged to the witches. She went on the run with Benjamin, Karamiz followed, but the love Rosetta felt for her son was not shared by Karamiz, he saw the child as an abomination of nature, something that should have never existed. He saw Benjamin as evil, a force that had driven him out of his home, and could possibly lose him his place as the Werewolf king, forever.

_Three Years Later_

"Father," Spoke a Benjamin who was now physically aged 16, his long dark hair fell past his sholders and he was the spitting image of his father, with his mother's eyes from when she was human. Benjamin was now almost as tall as his father, and easily as muscular, yet he feared his father, terribally so, "Where is Freeyah?" He asked him.

Freeyah was Benjamin's little sister, it seemed the witchblood allowed the werewolves to have a baby at the same time the first baby was born, or when the witchblood was consumed. Freeyah was not unloved by Karamiz, but he didn't really see her as his daughter, more an unfortunate accident that he had to live with, unlike Benjamin who he despized with all his heart.

"Freeyah is with your mother, you little bastard. I suggest you get out of my sight before I rip your arm off, again!" Karamiz yelled at his only son. Benjamin looked down, bowed quickley to his father and retreated to his buckskin tent that was supprisingly warm for the cool weather out side. Benjamin sat in his tent, tears coming down his face, such questions like, _why do I have to exist? What is the point in my life? Why does my father hate me so much? _Crossed through his mind as he sat there, letting the emotion flow over him, healing him and making him pure again.

Memories haunted Benjamin's mind:

_He couldn't feel his face. All he could feel was the blood oozing out of his nose and mouth. He put his hand to my lip to see how much he was bleeding, when he pulled it back his whole hand was covered in blood. He was guessing his lips were about split in two. He could smell his breath, the stench of rotten flesh from meat he had scavanged smelled terribal, and he grimiced. His father whipped him again with his bare fist, three times this time. His face was pounding with pain, and he couldn't feel his tears fall from my half open eyes._

_"Get up!" Hhe screamed at me. He tried, He really did, but his body felt ready to give up and just die. His father punched him across the face once more, "Get the fuck up I said!" He yelled, this time you could hear the devil in his voice._

_Benjamin forced himself up. Even if it was going to kill him, he was going to get up. Karamiz pulled Benjamin's shirt close to him and said, "When I say get up, you fucking get up right away! Do you hear me?!" Benjamin managed to mumble the word "Yes."_

_Karamiz threw Benjamin yet again into a large, solid boulder and Benjamin collapsed onto the floor again. He started to cry, it hurt so much. _What did I do to him?_ He thought to himself as he lay on the ice cold floor. "Shut up!" His Father yelled to answer his sons cries. Benjamin tried to think of other things besides my his father beating him senseless, but it didn't work. Thinking about it made me even more upset, and he cried even louder._

_"I said, SHUT THE FUCK UP!," and Karamiz ran over and slapped him across the face. Even more blood oozed from him, he could see the blood on his fathers hand, which he raised and licked, then ragging his son's arm, he tore him to his feet, pulling him close, "If you do not stop crying I will kill you! Do you understand?!" _

Benjamin's mind came back to the present, thinking of how hostile his father was to him made him want to cry harder, but if his father heard him crying, he would beat him again. That was the way life went for Benjamin, any weaknesses, any wrong emotions, any mistakes he was beaten for. Unfortunately. his like was a mistake.

Benjamin didn't know what it felt like to have a father that loved him unconditionally, he knew he should have told his mother of the abuse, but he didn't want to break up his family. He didn't want her to have to chose between her soulmate and her son, he didn't want Freeyah to have to chose between himself and her father, though ultimately Benjamin knew she would chose him as she had experienced the abusive side of their father on more than one occasion.

The problem was that Karamiz blamed Benjamin for everything that ever happened bad to him an his wife, if Benjamin was never suppose to exist, Rosetta would never have had those visions of her son, she would never have been burned alive or whipped, they would have never had to go on the run, never had to have abandoned their place in society to protect their children, and somehow that was all Benjamin's fault. For existing.

In a way he could see his father's logic, but also Benjamin knew his fathers logic was flawed.

He had created Benjamin with his mother, so how could he blame Benjamin for existing in the first place?

Another Memory came to Benjamin of his child hood, he was physically seven...

_The wind howled through the door of Benjamin's tent, making it rattle, because of the hole in the bottom-left corner. There was no life apart from the dozens of mice which ran around the room. The door was opened quickly. The mice scuttled away from the noise. A painting of a boy and his mother fell off the bedside table as a result of the door being blown open. The boy picked it up, he looked at the picture and muttered, "Why does everything seem fine when you're around, mother? Why can't you just see his true colours?." as he put the picture back._

_The boy noticed the rattle of the door for the first time and got up to fix it._

_A voice called from the next tent, "Benjamin, Get Here Now!"_

_Benjamin muttered, "Fine, fine, I'm coming." with a feeling of great dispare, fear and dread._

_He walked downstairs, expecting a punch from his father. As Benjamin walked past the trought filled with sparkling, reflective water, he backtracked and looked into it._

_His expressionless dark brown eye stared back at him. His long, thin fingers came up to flick his mid-length dark brown hair, back from his face. His fingers traced a long, thin scar down from his forehead to his left cheek that would disappear in a matter of hours. That was from where Karamiz had cut him, but even through that Benjamin didn't make a sound. His skin was covered in bruises and cuts, but as he was a werewolve, he healed quickley._

_"Hurry up Boy!" shouted Karamiz from his Tent._

_Benjamin__ sighed and walked slowly to the door, like a solider going to war, although a solider would have a better time than Benjamin._

_He paused at the door, wondering if it was worth it, but went in any way. Benjamin trudged in and therewas his father laying on his bed. _

_"Benjamin, come here." Karamiz growled, he looked livid. He walked quickly to him before he got it even worse._

_Karamiz's fist came flying through the air and smashed into Benjamin's face that was already battered and bruised. Again and again Karamiz slammed his fists' into His son's face, stomach and chest. He didn't make a sound. After a particularly hard blow to the face, Benjamin's father stopped and whispered to him, "You are worthless, you would be better off dead to me."_

His own father had told him he would be better off dead, maybe it was true, in which case, Benjamin's life had no meaning, but his mother had always told him he had a great destiny ahead of him. And that is what Benjamin held on to, the hope that someday, his life would change for the better...


End file.
